


Being M

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: Missy gets a job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being M isn't what she thought she'd do, but it isn't as bad as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being M

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really fast idea, and written equally fast, so expect rubbish. As usually.

It wasn't a job she'd have wanted, but it was still great. She has so much control, and the people working for her were killing on command. Being M, controlling the MI6 in the year 2116 wasn't what she thought she'd do, but after so many disasters with the Doctor, she had no safe place anymore. She managed to get to a parallel timeline. Here, aliens were still a secret. Overall, it seemed like 2016 without any aliens. It was boring.  
Of course she knew the Doctor could follow her, she knew he still had his TARDIS while she was stuck here. But M also had plans, such great plans. She would first control this country and afterwards the whole world. The world her "best frenemy" loved so much, even if it wasn't the one he knew. And then, she'd have the resources to build a new mechanism and travel again. It wouldn't create a TARDIS, nothing nearly as fancy, to be honest, but there was nothing else...  
And well, it would destroy the planet, but then certain annoying agents would also be gone, Missy thought happily.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment may not bring you into the TARDIS, but it'll help me to write better. You don't even need to write, I speak smiley fluently!


End file.
